A GUNDAM CHRISTMAS
by Ty1
Summary: Duo's lonlely at Quatre's Christmas party


A GUNDAM CHRISTAMS

This story is from Duo's point of view. 

As I got off the transport I opened my eyes to see Quatre's house covered in Christmas decorations. I entrée the house to familiar faces, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Catharine, Wufei, and Quatre who looked like he had all ready had a little to much egg nog, if ya know what I mean, cause he was hanging of some blonde, I had never seen before.

"Hey Duo you finally made it." Said Quatre with a big smile on his face.

"Who's the blonde?" I asked.

"Duo you remember Dorthy don't you? He asked.

"Umm ya, So whats everyone up too?" I wondered.

"Well I'm a little busy as you can see, Relena is taking care of the Maganac Core, Heero is off in the corner, umm Trowa is watching t.v. with his sister, and Wufei is playing video games." He answered.

I went over to watch t.v. with Trowa. Just as I sat down to watch my favorite anime, Wufei step in front of the T.V. blocking my view.

"C'mon you weakling, You'll never defeat me at Soul Blade. Wufei Said

"Move! Kenshin is on!!" I Yelled.

"Coward." Wufei muttered as he walked away.

Half an hour later.

"Damn that was one sweet EP of Kenshin, eh, Trowa?" I asked.

"Sure…." Replied Trowa.

I got bored of sitting around watching T.V. So I went to see how Relena was doing with the Maganac Core.

"You BRUTES!!" screamed Relena.

"Take it off!" Yelled about half the core.

"That's it I'm of to find Heero, Have you seen him Duo?" Relena asked me.

"Can't say that I have, but you could try all the dark corners of this huge house." I replied.

"I see your still your same pain in the ass self." And she walk away to find her man.

Well as I walked pasted the door the door bell rang. Is that who I think it is? Zechs dressed as Santa, and he has a bag of toys.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!!" Bellowed Zechs as he enter the room followed by Noin dressed in one SEXY ELF out fit.

"Are you sure that this outfit doesn't make my butt look big Zechs?" Ask Noin.

"By my Standards Noin you ass is just right with that out fit on. Hey Santa got any presents for me?" I wanted to know if I got my new gundam uniform with the sweet pic of my Gundam on the back.

"Well let me see. (Zechs reach in to the bag he was carrying on his back) That not yours, nope not that either, HERE IT IS." Said Zechs as he offered me, my gift.

"Hmmm, what could it be?" I Wondered.

"Open it!" Noin said.

I did open it but it wasn't what I really wanted but it will do.

"A real Japanese katana, how did you know I wanted one?" I said with no emotion.

"Santa know little one" and with that he walked away handing out presents along the way with Noin in her elf outfit.

What to do now. I know I'll take up Wufei's challenge at soul blade, but were is the video game room? I know I'll ask Quatre seeing it is his house. I went over and asked Quatre, "Hey where is Wufei playing video games?" IT took awhile before Dorthy and Quatre let up to answer.

"umm I think it is on the 5th floor 8th room on the right, or maybe it's the left, well any ways you'll find it." And with that him and Dorthy were back at it.

I took the stairs on to the 5th floor, and started down the hallway. 

"Ah here it is 8th room on the right." I opened it up to see Heero and Relena going at each other let dogs.

"Good Boy!" Screamed Relena in the passion of the moment.

"Whoops wrong door!?!?" I said as laughing.

"DUO!!" They both said in unison.

"Say one word Duo and I'll kill you threaten Heero.

"Fine" I said as I crossed my fingers.

"OH Duo, tell any body how fine Relena looks naked, and I rip you balls off. Have a day." Heero said smiling.

"Well I leave you to love making birds alone." I replied as I made a fast get away.

I went across the hall and open the door expecting to see Wufei playing Soul Blade, but as I opened the door I notice Wufei was playing Barbie's magic carpet ride, or some other stupid game.

"Hey Wufei, trying to become a princess?" I asked laughing my head off.

"What DUO?!?! When did you get here" Asked Wufei.

"Umm long enough." I replied.

"Shit you wouldn't tell anybody would ya, old buddy, old pal??" Asked Wufei with a nervous tone.

"Well seeing everyone knows you're a weakling I guess not." I said with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT!! Weakling!! (realizing that Duo could black mail him) Your sure right I am a weakling. Said Wufei.

"Well goodbye Weakling." I said before I left in search of Hilde.

I Went back down stairs.

"HEY ANYBODY SEEN HILDE?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd, but no one had. So I went to play some poker with the Maganac Core.

"Come on Duo you know I don't have $3000." Said a soldier.

"Hey if you play you pay." I replied.

A few minutes later, I saw her in all her beauty. Hilde had arrived……WITH THE LEADER OF THE MAGANAC CORE!!!

" HILDE, YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs!!

"Whose he?" Asked the Maganac Core leader.

"Just an old Friend." She replied.

"What, an old Friend?" I asked trying not to show how pissed off I was.

"Well not really even a friend." Said Hilde.

"That's it get you Fucking ass in you Mobile suit pal you and me are going outside to talk. (saying this to the Maganac Core leader) I said.

20minutes later……

"Don't you darn fight him Duo." Yelled Hilde at me.

"You Bitch you broke my heart. It is only fitting I break something of yours. I replied.

The fight begin in the blind of an eye, and was over just as fast.

"Now to finish it!!!" I screamed in a fit of madness.

"DUO!! Wait!! I still love you." Hilde said just before Duo attack.

"What? You still love me?" I said with a tear in my eye.

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Than why…" I was interrupted by Hilde.

"Never mind. Just come in side and forget this ever happened." She begged.

I nodded. "Hey buddy your just lucky the lady stop me." And with that I went in side. It was a good thing I brought my gundam along with me. About 30 minutes later everyone gather around the huge dinner table in the enormous dinning hall. Qautre and Dorthy were sitting beside each other, Heero and Relena sat blushing beside each other, Trowa with his sister, Wufei with sally who missed all the action, the Maganac Core and me sitting with the one I love Hilde. 


End file.
